The Other Chosen One
by Stephanie Shortcake
Summary: Yes This is a typical sounding story. ITS NOT B iznt as attached to E! Indep. Edward Left bella unknowing she is a witch. The most powerful witch of her generation. When theyshow up at Hogwarts. Will she let them in w/ open arms? No! Who Will she forgive?
1. Chapter 1

Ages changed!

Alice Edward Bella:15

Rosalie Emmett Jasper 16

Set in OoPT and NM

Here this is need:

_Aug. 1:This summer has been wonderful. Edward is amazing. I love him! I was walking up to the Cullens when at the door way I slipped cutting my leg. It bled. _

_(Insert the attack frm NM just not her b-day)_

_Aug. 7:They left._

BPOV

Edward left. They all left. Its been a week. Im not going take this. I'm going back.

Back? Back where? To my home and life. Hogwarts. I am Isabella Marie Lestrange. Daughter to Bellatrix Lestrange. I was put in an British orphanage as soon as I was born/ I am a with and the other Chosen One. The other is Harry Potter. I am the most powerful witch of the generation. Harry Potter is my best friend. Hermione Granger,Ginny,Ron,Fred and George Weasly are my best friends. Harry and almost dated for a week...then we broke it off because it didn't work. We never kissed...we were 13!

Charlie doesn't know Im a witch,I put a charm on him..and will be lifted when I leave,and everone human around me's memory of me will be erased. The Cullens will remember me. No one else.

I packed all my things, and grabbed my wand.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as a tawny owl came in.

_Dear Bella,_

_I had a feeling you would want to come back. I will at your current home on tuesday at 10:00 pm. Bring everything you own. Remember nothing can stay!_

_Yours Truely,_

_Prof. Dumbledore._

Oh! Crap today is tuesday. I looked at the clock. 6:01. I took my wand out.

"Pack" I flicked my wand. Everything flew around and got in suitcases and my trunk. The American Ministry has no age resriction on magic! I walked down stairs. Charlie would be home any minute. I used magic to make dinner. I looked at the clock agian..6:37. Urgh! Time is slow....

"Bells?"came Charlies voice from the hallway.

"In here Ch-Dad!' i called.

"Smell good,Are you eating?"

"Umm...I already did,err..Im going to go to the store for a something ok?"

"Sure back by 8!"

I was out the door. There is one place I'm going. The Cullens. Today is August 15! Ginnys Birthday(I think). I pulled up to the Cullens old home. I hope the door is unlocked. Sure enough it is. I walked in. I walked through the rooms. I went in Alice's. Her closet is huge! Fully stocked. I seen a sec. that said Bella. I found a suitcase as took some of the clothes. I grabbed some other stuff(photos momentums etc) and left. It was 8:01 when I pulled up. Urgh still had time. I walked in and went upstairs. I had 3 suitcases and my trunk. Oops! I forgot to lock my door!

"Bella!? Why is your stuff packed?" asked Charlie looking sad. I did the only thing I could.

"Stupfy!" I screamed. I ran and caught Charlie as he was stunned. I erased his memory up untill right after dinner. I brought him downstairs. I grew bored. Urgh! I stomped through the door of my room when I tripped on a loose floorboard. It came off.

"Omigod..." i whispered. In it were all the things Edward 'took' from me...everything. I packed it.

Oh wow! Time finally glew. its 9:53. Holy Shit!

I used magic to bring my stuff downstairs.

"Dad?" I called. 5 minutes.

"I love you. And I'm sorry I have to do this. I know you always wanted kids..." He looked at me funny.

"Oblivte" I whispered. His eyes took a dreamy state. There was a knock on the door. I opened it and there was Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor." I said politely.

"Hello Bella. May I come in?"

"Oh yea! I have all my stuff!"

"Good. We will leave in a minute. After I tranfer all your stuff."

"Portus" he pointed his wand at a mug.

~~~~~~~~Num.12 Grimmauld Place~~~~~~~

Soon enough I was standing in the hallway of my Godfathers new house. It was silent.

I turned around. Dumbledore wasn't there.

Oh well.

"Bella?" I turned around. There stood Lupin.

"Hiya!"

"Come here silly girl give me a hug!" he laughed.

I ran and gave him a hug.

"Everyone is asleep. Can you find your way?"

"Yeah"

I walked upstairs to my room which Hermione and Ginny shared w/ me. They were sleeping. Oh well I surprise them. Before I slept I put the mufflito spell in me.

~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~

When I woke I found Hermione and Ginny gone. Hey! I can scare the magic outta them! I laughed evily. I am a metomorphgous,so I can change my appearence. I will do Ginny or Hermione first. I got dressed in a pair od black skinny jean,a cream ruffled to w/ a black belt,a cream fedora,jewlary,and a cool jimmy choo bag. Oh and 4 in. cream heels. You see I'm not really poor,clumsy,or unfashionable. I am very very coordinated,rich,and fashionable. Hence the outfit. I made myself look exactly like Ginny. I gotta just do her since they are all at breckfast. I walked downstairs into the amazing smelling kitchen,where Mrs. Wealsy was cooking with Kreacher.

"Hey everyone!" I said using my amazing Ginny voice.

"Holy Shit!"screamed Ginny.

"B?" asked Harry. He was the only one who relized it was me!

"Sup Harry! Gimmie a damn hug now!" I said jokingly.

He ran and hugged me firecely.

"Can someone explain what the bloody hell is going on?" Ginny screamed. I changed back to my normal self.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" screamed everyone but Harry and Lupin. They all gave me hugs and welcomed me back with open arms.

Its good to be home.

_**Okay People I decided to post a story I wanted to read my self. But instead I wrote it! People Plz! I NEED TO KNOW IF SOME SPELLS,NAME,ETC ARE WRONG! No flames plz. Constrctive Critizme neeedded as long as is doesnt hace to do wit ma spelling! Anyway Review! I honestly hope to have a new chap out 2marrow:] I luv ya!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Team Alice and Edward**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ages changed!

Alice Edward Bella:15

Rosalie Emmett Jasper 16

Set in OoPT and NM

BPOV Reflecting the next week.

This week has been a blast! Harry and I are closer than ever. I think Hermione and Ron like eachother-infact I know it! Fred and George showed me all their new jokes! I haven't thought about the cullens that much. I am soo happy I came back!  
Present:August 27

BPOV

Today is the day we are packing and gettting ready to leave for the Leaky Caudron. Hemrione,Ginny,and I will be sharing a room as will Fred,George,Harry,and Ron. Ginny was wearing a purple ensemble,(ALL OUTFITS ON PROFILE frm here on out)Hermione was wearing a grey shirt w/ scarf,skinny jeans and red converes. I was in a meallow peace hipppie kinda outfit. I had brite green eyes,Light brown hair w/ red streaks in it.

"Hurry Up!" bellowed Mrs. Weasly.

We hurried down the stairs and over to the fire place.

We were traveling by the Floo Network. First went Ginny,then ron,Hermione,Mr. and Mrs. Weasly,and then it was just Harry and I.

"Shall We?" I said as I grabbed my bff's hand.

"We Shall." And with that we were in the fire.

When we got got into the Leaky Cauldron I was greated by Hogwarts Game Keeper and my personal friend Hagrid!

" Ello Bella!" said Hagrid.

"Hiya Hagrid! Why are you here?"

"I'm bringing the new students to Diagon Alley,well actually I was gonna ask you an' 'Arry to do it...I have to do sometin!" asked Hagrid.

"Er..Sure. When can we meet them?" asked Harry.

"In min. They should get ter in a mo." said Hagrid.

"Oh Here tey are"

Harry and I turned around still holding hands. Oh My God.

It was the 7 people I never thought I'd see again.

"Hello Cullens! This is Bella and Harry." said Hagrid.

"Hello. I'm Alice Cullen,This is Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Thats Edward and Emmett Cullen my brothers. Edward is my fraternal Twin. This is Esme and Carlisle our foster parents." said Alice.

"I'm Bella. This is Harry" I said using a heavy british accent to disguise me. "Will you excuse us for a minute?" I asked.

"Ummm..yeah." said Emmett.

I pulled Harry over outside of the pub away from the vampires hearing range.

"Harry do you remember occlemency?"(AN: pretend he mastered it w/ Bella in 3rd yr)I asked.

"Yeah."

"Do it untill I say to stop. or just block your thoughts."

"Okay."

"Oh and will you....er...well. Oh! Will you be my fake boyfriend. Kissing and all!?" I asked.

"Uh Sure Bells..."said Harry.

We walked in holding hands. Then Alice glanced at me.

"Bella?" she asked. Oh crap, I forgot I had accidently changed my eyes to my orignal brown.

"Yeah?"

"Is it really you?"

"Why would you care?"

"Bella." said Edward.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"I'm Sorry."

"Too Late."

All Of a sudden,as if reading my mind Harry leaned in and kissed me passionately. It was kinda like kissing my brother. Not heard a loud growl.

"BELLA?" screamed Edward.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Why are you kissing another man?"

"You LEFT ME! Harry is my boyfriend whom I love more than life."

"I love you Bella." said Harry.

Edward growled. Alice glared. Jasper looked indifferent. Rose looked pleased. And Emmett...well he looked like he had no clue.

"Cullens,You left me. Alone. Unprotected. To Suffer. Personally I hate almost every one of you." I sneered glad Carlisle and Esme weren't here. I forgive them.

"You Bitch!" screamed.... of a sudden I felt her slap me. Hard.

"Don't touch her Alice." said....Rosalie?"She has every right to hate us. You,Edward,and Emmett especially,because you were the closest. And me,because,well I was a bitch to her."

Rose turned to me.

"Bella,I am sorry. Are you okay?" said Rosalie in a concerned voice. Next to me harry was cursing under his breath. I nodded.

"I am fine. Cullens I suggest you DO NOT get on my bad side. Everything I was in Forks was part of my disguise. I am about as defenseless as you." I said walking away Harry in tow.(AN:Vamps are not imune 2 any curse except the Avada Kedavra cuz they snt die)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later in the L.C~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bella? What was that?" asked Harry.

"Well heres what happened when I went away...(enter Twilight)"

"Wow."

"Yeah so it was weird of Alice to-"I was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Hello Bella?" said a voice i reconized as Rose.

"Come in." I said as Rosalie walked in with Emmett in tow.

"Hey..." said Rose tentivetly.

"Rose I forgive you."

"Oh and Bella...err...can Em and I stay here? Our family has erm...some...well they kicked us out."

"Wow. yea sure. I forgive you too Emmett!"I said remembering Em thought I was mad at him.

"Thanks Bella! Oh and so you and Harry was it?" said Emmett. Harry blushed.

"About that...that was fake. Harry is like my brother...I did it to piss off Eddie." I said.

"Good. 'Cuz I like you Harry. So now I don't have to rip off his balls." said Emmett.

"haha. Oh and you can totally trust Harry 'cuz I told him that yall are vampires!"

We talked untill called us downstairs for dinner. When we go upstairs,Harry and I climbed into bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up I got dressed in a cute tuquoise dress and white converes.(ALL OUTFITS FRM HERE ON OUT ON PROFILE!). I looked outside. Hot. But Cloudy and no sun. The perfect day to go to the beach with Rose Em and Harry and I.

"Hey guys? Wanna go to the beach? No sun but its hot?" I asked.

"Sure" said Rose,Emmett,and Harry.

"Sorry Bella,but Hermione and I were gonna got look around Diagon Alley." said Ron.

"Deans in town." said Ginny.

"Well its just us then." I said as the other Cullens walked downstairs. Oh No! Alice was in almost the same outfit! We can't have that.

"Ugh!" said Alice looking at me w/ pure disgust.

In my head I made Harry's breckfast rise behind Alice and land on her head/dress.

"AAAAHHHHH!" she screamed.

Rose and I laughed and walked upstairs. Rosalie got dressed in a pretty red sundress and white pumps. Soon enough we were in Emmetts red Jeep. When we got to the beach it was empty? That not normal oh well. Rose and I went into the bathrooms to change.

"Hey B? Wanna give Harry his first boner?"

"Huh?"

"You. Me. French Kiss. Boner." said Rose.

"Sure."(This Bella is daring. Not at all shy) I got in my violet bikini and white flip flops and R got in her red bikini and white flip flops. We linked arms and walked outside.

"Hey Guys." I said.

"Hey."said Harry and Emmett.

"Bella,I need you again." said Rose in a breathy voice.

"Oh Rose!" I moaned. I leaned in and cushed my lips against her. An odd sensation. Not like kissing Edward or my sister. Kinda just like the kiss...just was. Our tounges battled for dominece. I was breathing hard. We pulled apart.

"Hot..." said Harry.

"...Damn" finished Emmett.

Rosalie and I laughed. Sure enough,as hard as they both tried to cover it,they had boners. Not Harry or Emmetts first... I gave harry his first in 4th year...Hehehe.

"We did it to freak you guys out. Or turn you on. it worked." I high fived Rose.

~~~~~~~~~Aug. 31st~~~~~~~~~~~  
The last days of vacation have been wonderful! I'm pleased to report no major mishaps with the other Cullens. Rosalie and I have become close! I love her as much as I did Alice. Its late so I need to go to bed,because we leave in the morning for the Hogwart Express. Nitey Nite!

**Okay PPL! I am soo sry. I said Id have this Ch. Up last week. But I gt gufn'd. Urgh! Any way...I finally got this one up. Ill update sooon! Plz Review and read The Models.:]**

**~Allie~**


End file.
